Soulmate
by Sirzechs
Summary: The unwilling farewell... Fate brought them to together yet it separated them as well. In the end, they were finally able to give voice to their hidden feelings... An Epilogue one-shot.


This one-shot is one of many alternative endings for a story I'm currently busy with. I'm sorry for not updating my stories regularly, I have been busy with exams and other drama. However, I'm trying my best to give you all the best. Anyway, this one-shot is also a way for me to let my creativity start flowing again since I've kinda lost it xD.

Updates on my other stories coming soon as well as other new stories might be making an appearance, especially Highschool DxD: Rise of the Perverted Gremory. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

* * *

Emerald eyes, green as the brilliant gemstone watched as the rays of the sun faded.

Dusk was evident in the endless horizon, the dying fire of the sun peacefully beginning to rest. It was strange indeed, if one looked close enough, that the sunset was not so different from the sunrise, except for its sequence of events and purpose. The dusk was to welcome the moon. The dawn to banish the night.

So similar yet so painstakingly different.

Light, careful footsteps neared behind her.

"Minxie."

She glanced at the standing figure a small distance behind her. His smiling greeting her, serene azure eyes meeting hers with such a kindness.

She need not turn to know it was him. She would always be able to tell it was him no matter what emotion his portrayed or what words he said. No matter how loud the crowd between them, she would still be able to recognise his voice, laced with such fragile gentleness, even if it was a whisper. His voice was the song of her heart.

"Ietsuna."

Her voice, her sweet, melodious voice rang through his being. The enthereal beauty, her angelic face, pure and naïve yet wise, looking at him with such tenderness. Her emerald pools beaming at him melted the ice in his heart in an instant.

"It's been a while since we've talked privately. Come," she patted the space beside her, "sit here and watch the sunset with me."

He accepted her invitation and sat next to her. Noticing the Sky White Lion curled up on her lap made his heart skip a beat. She still kept it close to her. Oddly enough, the lively Box Animal was as silent as a mouse.

"Aurora is sleeping." Minxie replied to Ietsuna's unvoiced query.

A frosty breeze blew, wrapping them in its cold embrace. The atmosphere was a bit chilly since there had been a drizzle earlier. Being the gentleman he was, Ietsuna summoned Leone di Cieli Version X, Na-Tsu, allowing it to undergo cambio forma, transforming it into Mantello di Vongola Primo and wrapped it around Minxie for warmth. To express her gratitude, she gave him a smile. The light that could penetrate through the darkness of his soul.

"Aren't you cold?" Her concern made him feel glad.

"I'm alright." Ietsuna simply answered.

Minxie smiled. He was still the gentleman she knew. A silence developed betweem them.

"The sunset's so beautiful. It's so peaceful, isn't?" She broke the silence.

"Yes, it is. The war's over… it's been three years since."

"Sometime, I find it hard to believe the things that happened to us…" Her voice took on a note of sorrow.

"We didn't ask for it… We never wanted to be dragged in…"

"So many things have happened…" Another moment of silence settled between them as they pondered her statement.

It was true. So many things had happened that they never expected. Going to the future to save the world from a madman, Sasuke's defection, The Order, reuniting with his father, being branded as a traitor, fighting in a war which revealed too many hidden truths of the world… none that they could have avoided. And there was one more… one that Ietsuna would never thought, never have wished to happen.

"Minxie… there's something I need to know." Ietsuna could feel is heart breaking at the thought of her possible answer. He didn't want to pretend that nothing changed between them but it wasn't fair to her. He couldn't be selfish; she deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him.

"What is it?"

"Do you regret _that_ night?"

Minxie became silent. She could feel tears at the thought of the betrayal they committed. It stung her eyes as she held them back. She couldn't speak, couldn't find her voice, for her throat was painfully constricted. Of course she knew what night he spoke of. She will always remember for all the good and bad it did.

"How is Yuni?" She couldn't think of anything to say.

"She's fine."

Yuni… how Minxie envied her. They were both raised as princesses, albeit Yuni was raised as a princess longer; living lives of confort and security, albeit it changed for both when Yuni got involved with the Mafia and she became a ninja; but that was where it ended. Yuni always seemed so strong, so kind, and so full of life… so unlike her. Yuni would sacrifice herself without a hint of hesitation if meant the world's inhabitants were safe. Yuni has connection with Ietsuna that goes deeper than anyone else has with him. She could understand why he would choose her.

"How's Naruto?" He decided to just go along to where the conversation was leading to.

Naruto… his best friend. At first, they fought as friends but in the end, as Boss and Guardian. Both of them had slain countless enemies in battle but… Ietsuna's hands were tainted, unlike Naruto's. Naruto had fought to protect his friends, his village, and those noble causes cleansed his hands. But he… he could no justification for his killing as a Mafioso. His hands were too bloody and he could not wash it away. He did not deserve to hold one such as her, so pure, with his bloodstained hands. His sins would mar her innocent soul. Naruto was the best one for her. Even in the light of all the battles and the war, Naruto was still as innocent as Minxie, though much wiser now.

She hung her head, her hair covering her face. She didn't want him to her tear-filled eyes. She bit her lip. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Ietsuna," she was somewhat whispering, "can… can I ask you a question?" They were both looking at the setting sun.

"Ask away." Ietsuna had meant to sound cheerful but his voice was as quiet as hers.

"Do you regret _that_ night?" She finally found the courage to face him. She was wearing the smile she always had, but it was sort of sad.

"I don't." Another moment of silence. But it was quickly broken.

"Do you, Minxie?"

"I don't."

They both became silent once more, trying to let the sad reality sink in. What would become of them after this…? How would they act in the others presence in future knowing what they know…?

It was early evening. Overhead, the moon shone, washing the scenery with silver light. Neither of them wanted to leave but they had to. Minxie stood up and turned to him. She would be the first to go. Ietsuna stood up as well, facing her.

"Well, it's already dark." Ietsuna nodded. "Naruto might be worried about you."

"And Yuni must be wondering where you went."

Minxie took a deep breath.

"Thank you for everything, Ietsuna. You took care of me. You were always looking out for me." A small smile made itself visible as memories flooded her mind. "You… you were always protecting me."

"But you were the strong one." She was the one who saved him from destroying himself completely and made him see the light. "Thank you for the kindness you showed me." She smiled yet again to express her acceptance of his gratitude.

"I have to go. Naruto must be waiting for me. You should too."

"Yes, I probably should." Ietsuna ran a hand through his hair.

Their voices were filled with melancholy. Neither had shed a tear throughout the whole time, but inside, they were crying.

Minxie started to leave. But Ietsuna remained. He couldn't watch her back as she had gone. But she had taken no more than a few steps when she turned to look back at him.

" _That_ night… I will treasure it for the rest of my life." She started to leave again.

Ietsuna stood frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to say to that. Was he supposed to watch her walk away? He had been taught to not let his emotions decide his actions… Reborn would be disappointed at this. But at that moment, his heart overrode his mind and before he knew it, he was running towards her.

Minxie had just walked a bit farther away when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, preventing her from movement.

"Ietsuna–"

"Please… just let me hold you… for the last time…" His sad, broken voice begged her. She entwined her fingers with his that were around shoulders firmly but gently, to assure that she wouldn't let go. But if she had a choice, she would never let him go.

"Minxie," Ietsuna said after what felt like an eternity, but still not relinquishing his hold, "did you… did you ever love me… at all…?" at his question the unbidden tears of sorrow came, that which she hid, for she was the epitome of joy for the people, therefore, she could not show such indications of extreme sadness. Her eyes glistened.

"I did…" He held her tighter, closer to him if possible.

"Did you love me?" It was her turn to know.

"You mean…" He spoke with eyes filled with tears of regret, "You… you never… never noticed… that I loved you?" At that moment, all her bindings came loose, and loose and the tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt pure bliss, at the discovery that he really did love her, but regret that it was only in their parting that she had come to know.

We always try to do the right thing. But sometimes, the right thing isn't always the best for us.

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ What do you think? I hope it you enjoyed it. I'm trying to get my groove back so I can continue producing stories and new chapters you will enjoy. This is one of many endings I may use in my new upcoming story _Naruto: Road To Decimo_.

To the Highschool DxD: Rise of the Perverted Gremory fans… the story is not dead, I'm working on the new chapter, it's just I never had time before and like I said in the beginning, I suffered from a serious case of writer's block. But I am planning on releasing the new chapters for this story soon. Thanks for the patience and support. You have no idea what it means to me and how appreciated it is,


End file.
